Eternal Darkness
by Kajskk
Summary: <html><head></head>In times of plagues and death, starvation and hardship. A group of men and women arise. These people would become the worst of nightmares to ever walk the earth, creatures of the dark. -x- AU - OCs -x-</html>
1. Prologue

I will only say this once and once only  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> - Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise, the plot and any OCs that may or may not appear belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>»» PROLOGUE ««<strong>

"_Run"_

_That was what the old man had said, so run was what she did. She had been running all night, yet it was still several hours until dawn. With a shaky breath she passed through the barely frozen creek. Cold water splashing up on her legs as she moved. Not bothering to stop and try to dry off, she continued in the same speed. There was no point in this cold as it would most likely freeze anyway, and the cold was the least of her problems as it was._

_A thin robe was all she had as protection from the cold wind that would sting whenever she was hit in her face or on her bare legs. How she longed for the warmth of her home. A warm fur rug wrapped around her and her beloved one seemed increasingly appealing as she ran over the cold snow on the ground. As she stepped she slipped on the frosty ground, almost losing her balance but able to catch herself before actually falling. As she regained both balance and speed again she cursed over her footwear that was not much more than thin moccasins of cheap leather. _

_She didn't know how many hours start she had before they would catch up with her. She shouldered at that thought. Perhaps she wouldn't be able get away far enough before dawn. If so she would be a lost case. _

_Yet she wasn't in a position where she could fail. She was given a mission by her own master, no matter what she could not fail. She had failed enough before and this time she knew they couldn't afford it. She needed to find "her", her master had told her. She had a closed envelope with her with the coven's seal beautifully drawn on the front. Such honour and power it lay within such a seal. Only a few would ever be in a position to receive a letter with that seal, and the task the young woman was assigned was to deliver it to the person in which the letter itself regarded. _

_However, to deliver the letter in her pocket would prove a difficult task. The receiver of the letter was currently hiding and had so for many years. Ever since the incident when she had broke out and gained freedom. This freedom would however not last forever, and it was this new threat that the slave was carrying the news about. _

_Something behind her caught her attention and she increased her speed. A passing deer that fled the other direction out of surprise. She didn't dare to stop and turn around to see where it headed. She was freezing and out of breath, not to mention tired after running all night. She needed to stay focused, continue until she no longer could move. That was after all her instructions. Another sound caught her attention and she threw herself behind a tree trying to decipher what it was. Her heart beating hard in her chest she held her breath, waiting for the inevitable. _

_Her breath was laboured and for each breath she took a small puff of smoke left her mouth. In a desperate attempt to still her breathing she brought up the thin scarf wrapped around her neck and head to her mouth, successfully breathing through the thin fabric. Her dark hair hung loose and had flicker of ice stuck to it. It was stiff, as was the rest of her body. The distant thought of the warmth she now desired was once again brought to her mind. A bath. Yes that would've been nice, would it not? A warm comforting bath. Unfortunately, she did not have time to muse of her inner wishes as she was disturbed. _

_There, a low crack, far too lonely to belong to any animal. She shut her eyes close and prayed that she would go unnoticed, but she knew better. If they already caught up with her, it meant that her master was unable to hold them up any longer. That meant they would eventually find her, like they always did when hunting. With new strength she leaped out from behind the tree, in hope to be able to wait for what would give her the ultimate protection. The sun. But she had no such luck. A strong hand gripped her arm, twirling her around and then shoving away. With a groan she hit her back on a tree trunk and tried catch herself with her hands when falling to the ground. _

"_Where is it?" a strong voice, belonging to a male, hissed before grabbing her by her shoulder and pulling her up. Another male appeared to be looking around, seeming to search for something._

_With stressed eyes she looked up, towards the sky and prayed. Praying that this was not happening and that she could be back in the safe arms of her lover. Praying that the sun would by a miracle decide that today it should break the dawn earlier than it did yesterday. Her inner ramble of prayers suddenly came to a stop as she was spoken to again._

"_We were told there would be several of you. Where are the others?" the same voice roared. _

_The slave swallowed in fear and tried to pull herself free but it only resulted in the man shoving her up against a tree more violently than before, then hissing in her face. The other roamed her clothes in search for what she knew they would soon find. _

"_Got it" said the second moments later, as he pulled out the envelope and brought it up to his face and then took a deep breath. He lowly murmured something she couldn't hear._

_The man with his hand on the slaves shoulder waited impatiently for the verdict. When he received a nod he turned his head back to the slave who now was shivering. Whether it was from the cold or from fear she herself couldn't tell. But it did all the same. If they had the letters she was supposed to keep safe, she was doomed either way. _

"_Please, don't hurt me" she pleaded betraying her master for her own welfare. _

_The men chortled and the one with his hand on her shoulder shifted his grip and clutched her neck instead. The woman automatically gripped his hand trying to pry him off but to no success and it was there and then all her earlier prayers were dissolved and replaced by desperation to come out of this alive took over. Nothing else matter when you were faced with someone who could be death himself personified._

"_Please" she repeated. "I only did as I was told. I'll tell you were I was heading. Just please don't hurt me" _

_The man with his hand around her neck leaned in but the other put his hand on his shoulder, successfully stopping him._

"_What?" he growled upset to have been interrupted. This would be their only reward for this hopeless mission, why was he not allowed to have what little joy it would bring them? They had to go back before dawn and he didn't like to wait. The smaller man however seemed to not mind to wait a moment more before leaving._

"_Where is she?" he asked lowly ignoring his friend's annoyed expression and instead focused on the slave. His voice was soft and sensual and the young woman couldn't help to be transfixed with the kindness he seemed to spread. He had soft eyes and his expression was calming, unlike his partner who had a fierce expression. _

"_She's hiding" the woman said and felt the hand around her neck tighten. "South, she's hiding out south. I don't know where. I was just supposed to deliver the letter to an address. I don't know if she's there though" _

"_Is that all?" _

"_Y-Yes" _

"_Finish her off" the smaller of the two said as he turned around walking away, leaving his friend to take care of the woman. First a gasp and then a strangled scream before she was forever silenced. He pulled off his gloves so he could open the envelope. Just the seal on it made him unsure if he should. But the orders were clear: "Don't stop until you know where she is. No matter what." There were two letters in the envelope. One written in their own tongue, the other in a language he wasn't familiar with. Not even the symbols made sense to him. All he could tell was that it was old. He lingered on the unreadable letter for a while longer before returning to the first letter. Reading it in silence as he tried to make out its content. _

_A voice behind him interrupted his reading_

"_Well?" _

_Turning to meet his friends gaze he winced by the sight before looking behind him and shook his head._

"_You look like a pig after rooting for slop. Clean yourself up would you? Mistress will want to know of this" he said waving the letter slightly. He was replied with a grunt while his friend did as he was told. The night was colder than usual, even for a winter night. The coldest in years they said. Well he couldn't do anything but agree, it certainly was cold this dark night. Pulling his coat tighter and then taking out his gloves to put them on, he started to walk. The letter disturbed him and he wasn't sure what they would do of this situation. For so many years had they been hunting her and her likes. Yet they had only been successfully enough to encounter the youngest of their sort. She seemed now able to keep herself hidden and provide protection for the others. What a troublesome woman._

_A snort left his dry lips as his cold gaze met with his friends. They looked at each other for a moment before heading home. They had longer distance to travel back than he first anticipated they would. All because of that damn slave and her master. She was probably not even aware of what she was carrying or why. Annoyed with another dead end he picked up pace. _

_The woods they travelled through weren't thick but it had a lot of creeks and stony hills. Not that it mattered to him; it was only to their advantage. How many years had he not travelled on these paths since he swore his loyalty to their mistress? He had been specifically trained for only one type of mission. To hunt, but not just anyone, only a specific group of people, whose value were worth more than any jewel to be found, and more dangerous than even he himself. All because of what they were. He cursed under his breath. He had encountered them before. He knew exactly why they either had to be kept in prisons under strong surveillance, only to serve them. Or to be hunted down and killed. There simply were no other options._

_Once he got back to the mansion he left his overgrown friend in the hallway with some other from their coven and made his way through the corridors. In his right hand he held the envelope firmly but not hard enough to crush it. It had to be in good condition when delivered. He soon reached the dining room, which also functioned as their council when needed between the covens. Lately the room had been used more frequently because of the latter and it had given them some trouble both among friends as well as foes. Their own peers taken down, one by one and all by the same person. Never had they been able to figure out the pattern or who would be next. This was until recently and she seemed to have gone underground completely, without a word. _

_Of course this had caused them to believe she was organising herself. Or rather, he and the other covens thought so. His mistress thought otherwise. She believed their object of interest had simply gone underground to disappear from the face of the earth. Once, he had been bold enough to ask why she kept saying that when the evidence were clear that their kinsmen were killed by her hands, same signature every time. He had received an amused smile in return, and then his mistress spoke with mockery in her voice though he had the feeling she was anything but amused. _

"_Well, we have tried to hunt her down for the past decades have we not? You can't really blame her for taking down those useless spies and trackers we've sent after her, can we?"_

_He had swallowed at that. Those were spies working under his leadership. He didn't dare to meet her gaze after that. Her disappointment in his work would be too much and at this point he considered himself glad enough to be alive. _

_Now he stood there, in the middle of the room. Waiting to be acknowledged and possibly assaulted for another failure. Eventually he was met with a cold gaze. When his mistress raised her hand and waved him over he strove as fast as he could, anxious that she would lose her patient with him if he took any longer._

"_I see" she said before he even reached her. Her voice calm, yet cold as her gaze lingered over his face, daring him to speak up against her. "You failed" she then declared and her gaze was then directed elsewhere._

"_No" he yelped before he could stop himself, instantly regret that he spoke. He had expected his mistress to snap up to him but he could now see that she had expected him to fail. _

_Instead of losing himself in his thoughts he cleared his throat before continue._

"_I mean, yes, we did partly. The slave girl had gotten further than we thought she ever would. He had picked one of the healthier ones to carry out this mission of his. Some even stood a chance of escaping had they had just a few more hours head start than they did" he explained. _

"_And this concerns me how?" came the calm, but also dry reply._

"_The last slave to be tracked down knew nothing of the mission she carried, even less about the envelop she had on her"_

"_Good"_

"_The girl had two letters, one which I can't read because of the tongue it's written in and one…" he hesitated and he realised that all movement, the little there was, had stopped._

"_The other message was written to you specifically. Saying that you've been fooled once again. By keep hunting for a past shadow you will forever be the… 'the little foolish girl, you always were'" He stopped there and took two steps forward leaving the envelop on the table and backing away to a safe distance. "Milady, they knew what would happen, before this mission even started"._

"_Of course they did, what else to be expected?" a low sigh escaped her lips. "What of the traitor?" _

"_He's currently in the dungeons, Milady"_

_He watched intensely as his mistress reached for the envelops that he earlier placed carefully on the table before them. Before she pulled out the two letters her cold eyes met with his soft ones. He turned his eyes away in subjection, looking around the room instead of trying to measure his importance with hers._

_The room they were currently occupying was a big hall, the shape of it reminded him of a great church where the benches would have been placed in long rows. Though this mansion was not unlike a church, it was not a place for believers of the good God and his followers. It had a gothic style and had been decorated and redecorated throughout the many years it had been proudly standing on the hill it was located. This was definitely one of the largest rooms in the mansion, and the long table could easily support over 60 people, if they ever wished to do so. One would think it would be useless with such long table though, as you would not be able to hear the speak from the other end. But when the table was for people whose hearing was far above any mortal the problem was not of their concern._

_Only recently had he himself been allowed to sit at the table during assemblies. Most in regards to the same topic: Her. The one and only one who had managed to cause so much trouble for them all without seeming to lose anything in return. Many blamed his mistress for this, since she had been in charge of the woman. It didn't help that the woman escaped directly under their noses, wounded sure, but her freedom granted nonetheless. Leaving their coven to bare its shame with little chance of recovery. Though his mistress taken over the coven completely after the incident, it would still annoy her when the subject of her own failure was brought up in the meetings. _

_Trying to redirect his thoughts he let his eyes slowly go back to the seemingly young lady at the end of the table. Trying to detect any reaction from her, but all he could see was the all too familiar stoic face. I the silence, it hit him that they were now alone in the room. It must have meant she was waiting for him. He swallowed slowly, trying to relax though it was hard in the stillness. He looked up to the ceiling trying to count the many pillars coming down as spikes, ready to come crashing down and puncture them all with the sharpness of their points. It was quite the building they lived in. His train of thoughts were interrupted when a low sigh reached his well-trained ears._

"_Give me Zhang. I must speak to her" his mistress said, her voice laced with barely contained anger. _

"_But she's not even in the country, last time we heard from her she was somewhere in Africa to-"_

_He snapped his mouth shut when she interrupted him with a tone that reeked of supremacy. _

"_I don't care. Just find her and bring her back. She'll have a new mission" a short pause before she spoke again "A mission to gain redemption if you will. If she refuses remind her of who I am. Or is that too much to ask from you? Hmm Kazuya?" _

"_No of course not Milady. I'll prepare to leave right away. I'll have a message sent to her to prepare her of our arrival, anything else I can do for you?_

_"Yes, get me something to drink. I'm thirsty and this has given me a migraine." As to emphasis her words she brought her slender hand to rub her templates lightly, an annoyed expression replaced on her otherwise calm features._

"_Right away Milady" he said and then without further delay turned to leave the room. The letters must have upset his mistress greatly if she reacted with visible anger. He wondered what the letter in the foreign language said and if it was that very letter that had caused her to decide to bring back Zhang from her exile._

_While Kazuya prepared for his mission a new assembly between the clans was held. The other leaders were evidently displeased with the latest news. There were many arguments and the young leader of Kazuya's coven had some trouble keeping her peers happy. She eventually agreed on the new rules that would be the law of their kind. Once a rule was set with all the covens leader's signatures it would be a law that no one could dispute. By doing so the sentence was execution, no arguments. The young noble had through gritted teeth agreed to this. In this very meeting she also lost the right as the sole coven allowed to hunt their mutual enemy. _

"_This is no longer only your issue" they had said "different leaders of clans, one by one has been taken down. Disobedience has been seen increasing all over the nation. Covens that were once calm and controlled have gone on a rampage, all to find a suitable NEW leader. This can no longer go on. We need justice, and it is our right to do so as much as it is your fault" How foolish of them, who did they think they were telling her this was her fault? Hadn't his mistress had said person under control and brought them a new area and new opportunity of life? How could they dismiss all that due to a few murders among their sort because of one being's actions? No, his mistress needed to get a hold of her before the others did. _

_That's why she needed Zhang. _

_It took Kazuya and his men another three months to get back, and his Mistress nodded at him in appreciation saying that he did a good job. Since he was head over this division of their coven he was allowed to stay behind while Zhang was informed about her new mission._

"_So what is this about I'm suddenly welcomed back? I recall you and that hag of yours telling me specifically that if I ever sat my foot in this nation again you would let me burn and then be eaten while still alive, let me heal and start this process over and over again until it bored you" The girl said. Girl they said, though she was hardly innocent like a girl would be. Kazuya thought sourly._

"_I did say that, didn't I? Ah well, old grudges aside, right Juliet?" said the melodic voice that belonged to Kazuya's Mistress. Though that was her title, she was far from what a mistress would later be considered. She was their ruler, their Queen. _

"_What do you want?" Zhang demand with a voice that indicated that she was clearly annoyed whether it was with the circumstances or simply to suddenly be dragged into the messes of a coven of which she no longer belonged, Kazuya didn't know. Probably both. He had to admire the girl for standing up against the Mistress the way she did. You either had to be very brave to do such thing or very stupid, and even he had to admit that Juliet Zhang was anything but stupid. She was more deadly than most of his fellow comrades yet she wasn't the strongest. It was simply who she was that made her lethal. Like as his Mistress. Their age was close as well and he was certain that if Zhang decided to, she could climb to the top of their ranks within their clan. Yet she never did. Instead she did something almost unforgiveable that deemed her a foe instead of a friend. A foe that would have to live in seclusion and exile. _

_Unforgiveable indeed. Until today that is._

"_I have something I need your help with. You remember my old friend. Yes?" _

"_Yeah, what about her. Last thing I heard you had still yet to catch her. And here I thought she was 'only a human'" she responded coldly but also with a tingle of amusement._

"_We… misjudged her" was the slightly stiff respond._

"_Well that was too bad, but how does that concern me?" Zhang asked and Kazuya had to admit he was also interested in the answer. What was the reason to bring Juliet Zhang back from her long exile?_

"_I need you to get her for me, before anyone else does. You will be financially covered, you won't move alone and you will report directly to me and no one else. If you do I will dismiss your exile and you will once again be an honourable member of this coven, of my house. And you know what that means, don't you?" _

_A long silence was emerged and Kazuya had to bit his lips to not speak up in protest. By God, what is his mistress planning? Letting Zhang in would be as letting the plague itself into your house. Such madness! But he knew that despite of his own skills, he was simply not enough. If anyone was good enough to actually catch her, Juliet Zhang was that very one. The question was whether her loyalty to them would last and ultimately have her provide them with their long time pray or if she would keep it to herself. Something, however, told him that Zhang would not betray them like she had before. Not with the new rules of the game. Not with his mistress in the lead. _

_The two females watched each other for a long time before a smirk appeared on the redhead's lips. She had made up her mind. _

"_Fine. I have my own business with the harlot anyway. Do you want her delivered alive or does that matter?" Hope was evident in her voice that she wished that she was the one allowed to take her new object out of the picture._

"_Alive, or else I will have you hunted down not only by this coven but by the others as well" was the curt reply_

"_As you wish, Mistress" Zhang said in calm voice and turned around to walk out the very doors she just recently came through. Not saying a word more to either of the two remaining occupants._

_Kazuya turned around to face his mistress when the steps of the redhead no longer could be heard. _

"_Milady are you sure you want to have Zhang, Juliet Zhang to do this? God knows what she will do if she finds her" Kazuya pleaded hoping that they could work something else out. Anything would be better than letting Zhang into this mess._

"_No, Juliet shares similar reasons as I do to catch her. She won't betray us, not this time. If she does, she will have all the covens under our alliance after her tail. And Zhang doesn't understand how many more allies we have than last time we saw her." And with that Kazuya was dismissed with a small hand movement. Silently he withdrew into the shadows, wondering what would happen from now on._

"_My dear, so dear friend. What a spectacle you have caused, and you who forever wished to never be in the centre of attention. That didn't quite work out did it?" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**So this would be my first published Mai Hime story. I do not know if this will work out for the better or the worse but I'm hoping for the formal rather than the later. I've had heaps of help to get this chapter out, firstly to another author here on . She encouraged me to publish this story despite the fact that my original summary of it was anything but clear or good. So a thank to her. MsVeine **

**I also wish to thank my beta reader as well, though we call him proofreaders instead as I've known him outside of FF for quite some time now. So best regards to him for helping me with this.**

**Lastly I suppose I wish to only wish that you all had a good time reading this, there's a reason I did not add this information at the top and instead opted for the bottom of the chapter. I will not disclose anything that may spoil any future chapter, but if something is awfully unclear where it should not I shall definitely take it to hart and explain.**

**Now to the good stuff REVIEWING, I'm aware that many when writing reviews settle with "update soon" or "I loved/hated this" and some sort of wailing in between. I however would be so much more please if you at least tried to just mention, WHAT you LIKED or DISLIKED, yes I'd like to know if there's anything you don't like.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read, it's highly appreciated!**

**Until Next Time!**

**/Kajskk  
><strong>


	2. A regular day

Okay, so a new chapter on this story I started to post last year... and yeah. I know it's kinda late now, but it will updates coming.

Despite this update, I must warn you that it will be slow, the story itself will unfold as you get to know the characters and things move along. So please, if you wish to read, comment or review (please do) no negative comments on the pace, because I've already made up my mind.

With that said, I hope you will enjoy and I'm hoping the next chapter can be up in leas than a month.

**Disclaimer: Rights of Mai Hime goes to Sunrise and its creators. **

Enjoy

* * *

><p>For some people, the last day of summer also meant the last day of lying around on the beach. The last day to go downtown to just wander around and do either some window shopping or take a coffee with a friend at their favourite café. For some their lazy days were simply over. Whether it was work or school the conclusion was the same 'It's over'. For others however while it is true that they no longer can stroll around and do whatever they please, the end of summer also mean that now is their chance to change their lives. A chance for them to take control of their own destiny and change it if they so wish. This was at least how many students felt when it came to the last year of their high school. Now was their chance to decide before college and work life what they wished to go for.<p>

And so it was for one young woman, while she had never in particular enjoyed school more than other things she had not seen it as a burden either but rather an opportunity. She still however didn't quite know what she wanted to do with her life, but hoped this year would clear some of her unease about it.

Her parents had inquired over the years if she did not wish to study so she could get into a business college, as they themselves were well respected within the area of medical technology. Unfortunately for them their daughter did not share their love for business and declined their offers and attempts many times over. Their last effort had been to offer her to go and study abroad in the states which she would've gladly done had it not already been in the agreement of which school it was in regards to. True was that she hadn't yet decided completely what to do but she had a fairly good idea and to stay within family business was not one of them. So eventually her parents though a little disappointed also accepted her decision and let her finish her last year of high school where she wanted.

Along with staying behind the girl decided to not stay on school campus, living there for the last 3 years had tired her from the constant pressure of having others around. Instead her long-time friend and her moved into a small flat a block down from school. Easy and convenient to get to school without the fuss of public transportation, a fairly large supermarket just around the next corner where they could get their daily needs and other home products. The train station was located only two blocks further down the street and it would take only 10 minute walk to get to downtown. All in all, their flat was located very conveniently for the two girls.

The flat itself was not vert big but of a moderate type. There were two bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen and then a bathroom. All they needed. It was on fourth floor which made it easy to reach when the lift was broken or occupied as it was a very small lift. Close by to the flat complex was also the local park, it wasn't big but it was well taken care of and had trees beautifully planted in neat rows along the walking paths and then also around the park itself. There was a small pond with a simple but lovely fountain in the middle, said to be one of the oldest statuette in the city and belonged to the old city that was no more and since long buried beneath the new city.

As it was now, the girl stood in her room, getting ready for her first day of school of her last year. As she prepared herself she stopped at her desk, looking over the memories of her summer. She would put up those photos up once she got home. She had not had time to do so yet as she recently came home from her vacation in Europe. She and her roommate had gone for a two month trip travelling around Europe mainly but also done a few stops in Asia as well going down to Egypt. They were good memories indeed, and she hoped she would be able to sort them all out and put up the ones she liked the most on her photo board that she currently had placed against the wall, waiting to be properly put up. But before she could ponder more about this a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey! Are you ready yet? It's been 20 minutes, what's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming. Give me a few minutes I had to unpack my uniform" she informed her friend who responded with a grunt of impatience, but that she knew meant little to nothing.

She lingered with the photos for another moment before walking calmly over to her bed where the said uniform was neatly placed. The uniform she was given was a quite nice one. A bit different from the ordinary orange jackets and grey skirts, instead her jacket was of a creamy beige colour along with a fashionable white stripe across her waist. The pockets was flat instead of bulky and though they were almost useless they made the outfit look more extraordinary than if there had been none. The one thing she liked with the jacket was how form fitting it was. Instead of being too big and loose, it was slim yet enough room to have a thicker shirt underneath should she need to. The buttons were easy to close and just as easy to open. Along with this jacket she was provided with a vest of the same colour theme. She was also given a black skirt instead of grey, and to top things she had to wear a red cravat. The cravat was the most distinctive attire for her position if not her jacket already gave it away. She lifted it and felt the soft silk fabric slip easily through her fingers before she dropped it on her bed again. She then quickly without any further delay dressed and got herself ready.

"For God's sake! Would you hurry up already, we'll be late! And I will refuse be late on our first day" Came an annoyed voice from the open door. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Come when you're done admiring yourself" and with that came a slight slam of the door and then it was quiet again.

She took a moment to do just what her friend had accused her for, which was to look herself over in the mirror. Over all it looked good. The jacket fit her nicely along with the red cravat was neatly tucked in under the jacket and bulked out slightly. The white business shirt she wore underneath was mostly hidden but the collar was still visible. Her hair hung loose on her back with only a few strands falling on her front on each side if her face. Once she was satisfied with what she saw she went to grab her school bag and left the flat.

Once down stairs she was met by an annoyed blonde. She was tapping her foot on the ground and had her face in a set frown.

"Are you done admiring yourself, your highness?" she asked and was met with a small smile before she sighed and relaxed and started walking. "Why can't you just be ready on time Fujino? Always taking your time like it meant nothing to you" she grumbled and immediately set a higher pace as to make up for the time she lost when waiting.

The girl merely smiled and started to walk as well but in a much calmer and more comfortable pace.

"I wasn't aware you thought so highly of me Haruka. That's nice of you, perhaps you should've given me the bigger room when we moved in" she said and let her smile widen when the girl turned to look at her.

"Don't be stupid Shizuru. We agreed that you would have the room with the balcony if I got the bigger room for my tolls" Haruka answered as Shizuru had earnestly thought herself falling short when it came to bedroom choice.

"I believe you mean tools, Haruka" Shizuru jested lightly.

"Uh, that's what I said, don't repeat me Fujino" she said waving her hand as if annoyed.

The truth was that they were both very pleased with the rooms they've gotten. Shizuru didn't have a lot of things and therefore didn't need a big room, but she on the other hand appreciated a nicer view more than Haruka who would spend less time watching her surrounding for some serenity than doing some work. The view from Haruka's room was nowhere near as impressive with another flat complex only a few meters away from her window, but the girl was satisfied as it was either way. The tools she spoke of would've been her workout equipment. One would perhaps not think she worked out, by looking at the girl. In truth, Haruka was incredibly fit and had been for years. She didn't do sports but often went out jogging, or more recently also working with different weights and handles. So her room mainly went to fill with these training equipment and various other things she seemed to be collecting.

As they walked they talked about what they expected from this year. Haruka had been a bit sullen when she had to decline the position as the Executive Director that she had held previously. She had instead opted to completely focusing on her studies this last year. She had however found some consolation that the position instead was given to a friend of hers and that she would do the job just as well. Shizuru suspected that more than a few students wouldn't be too sad about Haruka giving the role over to someone else. She had been somewhat known as the terrified monarch who used fear as a tool of control. This was of course not quite true, however it was true that Haruka Armitage "ruled" with a hard hand. She adored rules and when she had been the executive director she had completely changed the previous rulebook, adding most of the current ones and changed the previous. Since the school was strongly run by the student council it had been Haruka that had been mainly in charge the previous two years. But one could not deny that thing become even more organised.

Problems such as vandalism and illegal activities had decreased. Which was to say a great deal since especially drug dealers had been hard to get off school grounds. Haruka had suggested that when noticing someone dealing with the drugs, they only had to report them to the student council which would then have a nice visit by the local police which had agreed to help the school to keep any illegal substance out of the school. Though there weren't much fuss with either vandalism before it simply decreased even more so and who would not appreciate a nice school over a vandalised one?

So despite that it was often joked about Haruka's time as a terrifying and sometimes even evil ruler few could complain about the work she got done and how much more organised some things became. In a way Haruka was admired, not perhaps for who she was but for what she did, and that to her was all that mattered. It was often assumed the girl was too dense to see that, but Haruka had known for years that she was not the kind of person who took breaking rules lightly and never had any remorse to report any immoral behaviour. Therefore earned quite the reputation and dislike. In general she didn't mind because she knew what she done was right. Over all, Haruka was a very noble person with great sense for rightfulness. This was perhaps the reason why she now gave up the position with the student council to focus on her studies so she can earn the scholarship she needed to get into the police academy.

Once they got to the school, despite Shizuru slowing them down with her slow almost lazy pace, the school was still only half full with both old and new students. It appeared that they still had another 30 minutes until the official assembly in the auditorium. The two girls would greet and exchange a few words with some of their classmates along with some off the staff who welcomed them back from the summer.

"Urgh… Why are there so many students this year?" Haruka complained as she pushed herself through a group of girls that just had to stand in the middle of the way and refuse to move as she and Shizuru tried to get through.

"I believe I was told in the letter from Principal Himeno that it was only 2100 students this year, including the middle school students" Shizuru responded as she as smoothly as she could followed Haruka.

The Fuuka Academy could fit up to 2500 student and was located on private land which allowed the school administration to actually develop enough room for everyone. This included the dorms which had previously been located off campus. The school was a public school with some private investors that had given the school the opportunity to get as big and successful as it had. Despite its size it was rarely much commotion and those afraid of harassment and bullying could breathe out. Most people could find friends and group of people they could get along with. With so many private investors the school had the privilege with their own facilities such as a nice café that until 8pm would also serve evening meals. There was a building where you could find a couple of pool tables, a big library with not only tables and computer access but also small armchairs. There was also an indoor swimming pool, tennis court and a racetrack, but with privileges there also came restriction. Only students in clubs or the ones living on campus were allowed there after school ours, so at five pm no one except these were allowed to stay or use these facilities. Some thought this unfair while other saw it fit. The ones in clubs already showed further engagement in the school and their own future, so therefore they should have access to these facilities. The students living on campus already had to pay an extra fee to do so, so there had to be something for these students to do after school hours though there still were rules and some further restrictions.

So as Haruka and Shizuru finally go through the horde of girls and boys standing in their way they moved closer to where they were to be assembled later.

Haruka then suddenly bursts out as if in relief.

"Ah! There's Yukino, finally a face I want to see" She said and immediately moved towards their friend.

Yukino Chrysant. A Small and thin girl, two years younger than Shizuru and Haruka but still among the sweetest and nicest people you will ever come across. She was a shy girl who at times had posture like a hunchback bookworm. It didn't help that she in general had a very insecure personality and often held to herself and said very little when feeling uncomfortable. Yet you could see tremendous improvement from only the year before. She had over the year gained some self-esteem and she carried herself much more upright now, even gone as far as to adopt a new hairstyle which was quite daring one with messy short strands standing to the left and right. Yet it fit her very well. Another thing that could be noticed about the girl was her glasses. Instead of the bows on top of the glass it was located underneath giving them a very modern and almost sci-fi feeling over them.

When Shizuru finally reached her friends Haruka was already questioning the younger girl why she had not met them at the entrance as they've agreed upon earlier. She was met with an apologetic smile and a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Haruka-chan. It was simply too many people there, I thought it might be less if I stood closer to the auditorium" she explained and Haruka then merely sighed.

"Well. I guess that's fair enough, you do need to show yourself for people Yukino the responsibility of the Executive Director is not something you can forget" she said nodding her head approvingly.

"I'll try not"

"You don't think it's a little too soon to talk about that Haruka?" Shizuru nodded towards Yukino. "Good morning Yukino-san. How was your summer?"

"Shizuru-san!" Yukino said happily and bowed. Ah how many times had both Shizuru and Haruka told the girl to not do it, at least not to them? Instead of pointing it out Shizuru merely smiled at her younger friend.

"My holiday was really good, my family and I went to the United States," she explained again as she mentioned in one of her letter this summer. Her family had gone there on a combined leisure/business trip. Spending all summer in Florida and every now and then visit other cities as New York, Chicago and San Francisco. "It was an eventful vacation indeed, we spent the first three weeks in Florida while my father and mother were at business meetings with either colleagues" it was quite known that both of Yukino's parents worked within the same company, IT (International Corporation), which was a company that created and maintained servers for other companies amongst other thing. During the spring they had launched a new model which they during the summer had then tried to sell to a company that had previously used them. Which was the reason for their trip. It appeared that Yukino had a bright future within the same company which was the main reason why she had gone with them instead of Shizuru and Haruka's journey to Europe. She had repeatedly apologised to them for 'neglecting them', but neither Haruka or Shizuru had minded, the girl had a genuine interest in the company and this summer had been her chance to get a better understanding and also talk to potential sponsors. Her parents, while very excited over their daughters interest would not resolve to nepotism of any sort, so Yukino had to work on her own to get where she wanted. Not to mention that she was also very skilled with machines and understood the underlying structure of how it all worked, which was impressive to say the least for her young age.

Since she both seemed skilled as well as genuinely liking it both Shizuru and Haruka had supported her in her decision despite that Haruka had sulked about it a bit to begin with.

As Yukino continued to explain, Shizuru nodded to them in motion that though it was still a while before it started that they could go closer and prepare themselves. The last thing they wanted to do was to have to push them selves through the student body to get to their positions. Especially for Shizuru herself and Yukino.

"Then after we was done we were deciding whether to head home or stay for a bit longer. We went to some of the pacific islands, New Caledonia and Fiji was the ones I enjoyed the most" She concluded before she looked at her friends and smiled brightly.

They moved inside the auditorium and walked in calm pace to the front, the room was slowly filled with more and more students and teachers. Haruka soon bid them farewell and went for a seat on the front row so she could observe everything properly. This left Shizuru with Yukino who still had a few minutes before they were needed. Slowly they walked closer to the stage talking.

"Haruka-chan seem excited today" Yukino commented and Shizuru merely smiled.

"Haruka is a very dedicated person" was her answer and the two chuckled.

"I mean that she's more so than usual, I haven't seen her scold anyone yet" Yukino said calmly, she had grown more comfortable around people even if it still wasn't quite the same as when she was with Shizuru and Haruka. She still felt comfortable enough to have casual conversation with her friends, without any low whispers or mumblings.

"Yes, it seems that she got her first letter from the benefactor that may give her the scholarship for the Police Academy, she only needs another few points. Which is why she has decided to focus completely on school this year" Shizuru answered as she led them where the rest of the year's student council was. Some she knew since before, other she recognised but then there were faces she had never seen before. She greeted them all one by one, some she extended a few words with before going back to speak to Yukino.

"She also decided to start with a sport this summer" she continued enjoying the first confused and then surprised look on her friends face.

"A sport? Haruka decided to join a team?" she said, her voice filled with doubt.

"Not quite. She has started with kick boxing, western style, she believes this will benefit her the most due to her body and muscles" Shizuru explaining remembering when Haruka first had dragged her down to one of the local training halls where bulky big men had been pummelling each other all over the place. Shizuru had felt anything but comfortable there, not to mention it wasn't the pleasantest place either. But Haruka had been determined that this was the place for her and pulled her through sweaty and smelling men before they came to what would have supposed to been the reception desk, which really was a table, a few magazines spread out of various sorts, some you would rather not know what they contained. An old and noisy computer was also stationed there. Last but least had been a woman in her mid-40s, incredible thin and scrawny looking. Her face sunk in but her eyes still bulging out making her look like a walking skeleton with eyes. Her hair that once, probably, been brown was now in a speckled mix with grey. She was, Shizuru concluded, shabby and not a person she would spend much time on had she been the one to choose.

Haruka had not minded this however and had slammed down her hand on the table demanding to know who was in charge of the place. The woman who had looked very bored uninterested of her surrounding had raised one hand and then pointed to herself. Then there was silence, as they waited they realised that the woman wouldn't make any further comment about her role as the person that was supposedly in charge. Haruka had then spent half an hour trying to first gain the woman's interest and then convince her to let her start train and be assigned a trainer. Being Haruka she had gotten her will through even if it had not been the most effective way.

"Oh…" was Yukino's response before she fully comprehended what Shizuru just told her. "So how is she doing?" she then inquired, trying to still see her friend boxing with her fists with a man twice her size and strength. To her own amazement it didn't seem too odd and she eventually shook her head over own silliness and looked up at Shizuru again.

"Very well unfortunately" Shizuru said grimacing very slightly while doing so. "So well she in fact decided that once we got home from Europe bought a boxing bag, which didn't fit in her room so she decided to put it in the living room. She has ever since used it on the evenings, it makes it awfully hard to read or do anything when you have Haruka 'fighting' that thing. I don't know what's most irritating the sound the bag makes every time it slams into my wall or when she cries out hitting it" she said with a small sigh and smiled at Yukino.

"I see, I hope she doesn't disturb you too much Shizuru-san" Yukino giggled over the scenario.

"Not at all, I get my revenge when I clean the living room and move her workout DVDs to her room and she later on can't find them"

Shizuru and Yukino quietly continued to share what happened during the summer but was soon along with the rest of the students asked to be silent as they were about to start.

The first one to take the stage was the Principal herself. She wore a simple pale pink business jacket along with a matching professional looking skirt. With a pleasant smile she took the stage and looked out over the students who immediately quieted down completely. One thing you learned after been at Fuuka Academy was that their principle was not to be taken lightly. She might seem petit, forever sincere and lenient but anyone who thought to take advantage of this would soon find him or herself in the principal's office with a cup of steaming hot tea and a still smiling principal. What would often take people aback and confuse them was that their principal was not the loud angry looking type. She would first often open up with a small talk, asking how things were going and how the family was. Whether you responded back with nasty comments or just responded truthfully mattered little. Fumi would look happy altogether. She would then carefully inquire why you had done whatever you had been up to and she would then turn things around to make you feel ridiculously guilty and not until long after would you realise that all she did was to ask why and if her school simply was not good enough for you.

Even Shizuru who in general was known for her serene and pleasant manors did not know how Fumi could turn the foulest of 'delinquents' as Haruka would call them, to the kindest and sweetest of lambs ready to carry the world on their shoulders would she ever ask you to. The woman, many thought, simply had a gift when it came to the younger generation and she was a much loved person and principal. So to see the whole auditorium go completely silence under her gaze was not as uncommon as you would think. Even the new students who might have had the urge to laugh at her not pink dress code but also equally pink hair stopped themselves from doings so when seeing how their classmates behaved around her.

And then she spoke.

"Good Morning Students, wonderful day isn't it?" she opened with an almost shy and quiet voice, yet in the microphone it come out clear. A low murmur came across the students, no one really speaking up. "My Name is Fumi Himeno and I'm your principal. If you ever wish to come to speak to me please don't hesitate I always have time for my students. You will see me from time to time visit you in class to see your progress and simply be around. But I will mainly be in my office. I assume you all know where that is by now? I should start to say welcome back to all the second and third year students as well as those from middle school. For all new students I'm glad you decided to apply to Fuuka Academy. I'm sure you will have a great time and if you haven't already you will make many new friends. That's all I have to say for now I will let the rest of the school administration and student council introduce themselves. Please remember that they all expect you to respect them and follow the rules. This school wouldn't be able to work properly without them. Though the student council consists of only students they have the privilege to hand out detentions if they find your behaviour unfit. But they are also your power source to have an open opinion regarding rules or activities. Our school focus very much on letting the students be a part of making the decision, this is after all your workplace, and who would not want to be able to shape your own workplace. They are the ones handling most of the school activates so please use them, for that's what they're there for" with that a small laughter went through the hall.

After that staff member after staff member took the stage to present themselves for both old and new students. At other schools this might not matter but at Fuuka you better keep an eye on which teacher was which because while some of them was very relaxed and laid back, other was tough and hard like a marine. Professor Griffith from England was one of those you better remember whether you have class with her or not. She expected nothing else and if you didn't remember that you would hear about it in her office later on. Another person that was maybe one of the most important ones to remember was the two janitors. They were tough, they were merciless and they were revengeful. If you ever found yourself in their wrath you better keep away. You simply did not mess with the janitors. And these janitors were like soldiers. Organised soldiers. No wonder they were such good friends with Prof Griffith. If they found out you've been up to something they would take it out on you, it didn't do you better that even if you didn't know their name they would know your and in their office they would have a very organised system of which student had what locker.

Once the presentation of the staff was over with it was time for the student council. Most of them only said their name and presented what their position within the council was. A small cheer came when Yuniko declared that she had taken over the role as the Executive Director. The girl herself had looked like she was ready to pass out, not at all comfortable by standing in front of so many students at once and speak up. Only when she had felt Shizuru's reassuring hand on her shoulder had she relaxed before nodding gratefully and moved to the side for the last speaker. Shizuru herself.

She didn't have much to say. Mainly present her presence for them and remind them of what Fumi first had said.

"Good morning students, I suppose you're all tired after all the introductions today. Even I had a hard time keeping up with all the names" she said good-humouredly and both the student body and staff chuckled.

"There are so many of us this year. It will be hard to separate you all. Make sure to remember who your beloved ones and friend are and not mistake them for someone else, or it might complicate things" she added in an easy tone.

"Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shizuru Fujino, I was elected student president last semester. I thank you all for that. My job will be to together with the rest of the council maintain order and structure on the school. Make it easier for the teachers and administration to relax. We're also arranging activities. So if you have any ideas of what you'd like to do or arrange with the school, please don't hesitate to come up to either of us and suggest it. I also wish to remind you all to please try to follow the school rules as well"

Here she took a small pause thinking over what she said. She had been elected to the student council president and she had yet to decide whether that was a position she really wished to have or if it was something that had been forced upon her. When asked by Fumy before the summer she had said that she would accept the role. But now she wondered. It would mean a lot of extra time to stay behind in school with meetings both with students but also be in direct contact with some of the school investors, which would be her job. She had however decided to see this as an opportunity, it would also look good on her application form for any future colleges or university she might apply for. So with that thought in head she continued with what she was supposed to say.

"It would make things so much easier for us all and it would mean less ruckus for yourselves. I am afraid that we won't put a blind eye despite that many of you are friends with us. Without rules this school would not function and it's essential we all try to make the best of things. Yes?" She then finished off with a small bow which earned her some applause among the students as well as the teachers behind her.

"I am glad to hear you all seem to take what we've said to heart. I know this has been lasting for far too long. So please go and have a lunch and meet your future classmates while doing so, but remember to be back at your homerooms by one o'clock" she finished and nodded when the sound of shuffling students filled the hall soon followed by eager chatter. Shizuru turned to climb down from the stage when something stopped her. Without a word she turned back to gaze out over the student body that now in a more eager way made their way out. Even the staff behind her had started to move out more than happy to have their break as the students were. Yet Shizuru stood as frozen on stage. Her eyes seemingly to search for something. What she didn't know, but something had caught her attention. A feeling. A feeling of being watched, and not in that general attentive way as when you speak to someone, but more as if you're being observed and analysed into bits and pieces. A shudder went through her and even the hair on her arms rose as if knowing this.

"Shizuru-san, are you alright?"

She was brought back to the present by the smooth and timid voice of Yukino who stood just below the stage looking up at Shizuru with slight concern. For a moment Shizuru berated herself for let something as meaningless, so vague show the disturbance it caused her. She tried to cover herself up with a soft smile.

"Yes Yukino, I'm fine, thank you. Let us find Haruka" she then left the stage completely not looking back despite still feeling watched. Yukino had hesitated to follow and lifted her gaze to the now almost empty hall before following Shizuru out to find their friend.

They found Haruka not long after leaving the auditorium. The girl had pushed herself through the packs of students standing aimlessly around. She had then complained loudly about it before grabbing Yukino's hand and pulled the girl out of the madness. Shizuru had again followed them. They had been granted with a lovely weather this day the sun stood strong. A soft breeze swept down every once in a while to cool your body. While the cafeteria was big most people opted to stay outside to have their lunch. The little party of which Shizuru was with was no exception. Sometimes during their way there Yukino had managed to get the food she brought them and they had then found themselves sitting under the only oak tree as far as the eye could see on the Fuuka Island. They sat around the round table and prepared their meals.

Yukino took the ramen she brought out and put it neatly on the table. Haruka who had a sat down closest to the big tree shoved her bag on the table and started to pull out sandwiches with ham and cheese. Yukino watched them curiously and then gave her other friend an inquiring look.

"It appeared Haruka got a taste for them when we travelled through Europe" she explained and brought the cup between her hands to lips to sip the hot drink.

"And you haven't changed at all Bubuzuke, you still drink that tea like there was no tomorrow" she said with a snort and snatched off a huge piece of the bread, cheese and ham, and was that pickles as well? Yukino just shook her head at her friend and offered her the bowl with the ramen as well. Knowing her friend's two 'small' sandwiches wouldn't be enough. "Are you going to have that?" she asked after swallowing pointing her bread at the third bowl that Yukino was about to give Shizuru who merely smiled at Yukino before looking at Haruka with amused eyes.

"You know me too well Haruka" she answered and turned to Yukino who had simply been enjoying being back in the company she was used to. "So what courses are you planning to take this year Yukino-san?"

"I'm planning taking a course called Advanced IT and programing, as well as couple of advanced courses. I wish to study the subject as much as I can since it appear I can get a good deal for a placement during next summer on IIC if I keep up my studies. I've also started to study some of the political social courses. Mainly the one on national contra international aspect" she said and smiled timidly. Haruka nodded in approval though Shizuru doubted the girl really understood what all those courses really involved as she had mainly focused on courses that could give her a scholarship for the police academy. Becoming a part of the police force and perhaps even become a detective was a long dream the girl had had since her youth. She only had to keep her grades up and she for sure would be able to get the scholarship she wished for. So it appeared that both Shizuru's friends already had plans after high school. That was more than she had herself. She had thought about perhaps business law but nothing was decided yet.

"Those are quite advanced courses for a first year, I thought they mainly offered them to second year and third years" Shizuru commented and sipped her tea while Haruka seemed too busy to consume her food. The girl had taken upon the task to eat Shizuru's ramen as well since she never got a respond from earlier.

"Well, yes, normally they do. However because I've done so well so far and I've been helping around on campus the last year as a volunteer I was allowed to take some second and third year courses beside my normal schedule. As long as it can work out I'm allowed to do so. I'm having high hopes on this year" the brunette replied with a shy, yet happy smile.

"What about you Bubuzuke? Aside from tea-drinking what courses are you taking?" came a gruff voice.

Haruka had just managed to swallow a big piece of her sandwich as she whipped her mouth with a serviette and swallowed. Shizuru had to admit that though Haruka's stomach and capacity to eat sometimes still could fascinate her, the table manners didn't. Haruka might as well been eating among homeless bums that didn't have teeth to chew with and she would look more home than in a proper setting. Shizuru had once mentioned it to the blonde and instantly regretted it. She had no idea that of all things, Haruka couldn't take criticism on her table manners. She would completely lose her appetite and could sulk for hours. Shizuru shook her head over the memory and turned to her friend again as she replied.

"I'm thinking taking some language courses and introduction to business law as well as accounting. Perhaps even a music course if I can find the time. Otherwise I will continue with the set schedule" she explained and earned a confused look.

"I never knew you were interested in languages aside from Japanese and the little English you know" was Haruka's sensitive answer. Shizuru merely sighed and almost felt like shrugging her shoulder, but she had yet to do that in public. Instead she smiled and looked to the side, seemingly in her own thoughts.

"I suppose I became fascinated with all the different languages we came across during the summer. You do have to agree with me it would be useful to learn more than "barely communicate-able English" as you put it when we stopped in France"

Shizuru turned to Yukino who smiled feeling a good story coming with this statement.

"It appeared that the French didn't appreciate English to be the main language for someone from so far away and thought we should have learned French instead. Some even refused to help us when a certain someone started to howl at a cabdriver" Shizuru let out a small giggle as she could see said friend in the corner of her eyes look up from her food again.

"Hey! He was trying to take us God knows where and make us pay extra. I had to give him the probed instructions" she defended herself.

"It's 'proper' Haruka-Chan" Yukino chimed in and smiled towards her friend who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, giving him instructions Haruka? You started order him to drive to a destination you didn't know where it was and once he stopped to ask where we wished to go. You cursed at him. First in broken English and then completely in Japanese. I don't blame him for eventually throwing you out" Shizuru said a slight grin on her face over the memory.

"Did he throw you out as well?" Yukino asked

"Oh, not at all. I even manage to convince him to drive us to our hotel if I could keep Haruka quiet for the rest of the drive" she said and giggled over the grunt she received in response.

"Ah, But Haruka-Chan" Yukino laughed at her friends expense. Haruka put her arms over her chest before relaxing and eventually join in on the laughter. It was after all one of the funnier memory.

"So I suppose our trip did encourage me to learn more about other languages, aside from Japanese and English" Shizuru continued going back to their topic.

"I think it's great opportunity Shizuru-San. It gives you a lot of options and possibilities. I agree that while we were in America and my English wasn't the strongest when it comes to speech, it would help to have advanced more if I learned more about the language. Good communication is the key to success" Yukino responded and smiled.

"Speaking of this year Yukino. Have you prepared for the responsibility it means to be in your position" Haruka interrupted and again wiped her mouth before pushing away the rubbish so she can use her arm while speaking.

Looking down Yukino swallowed before shyly responding.

"I think so, are you sure I should do this?" she kept her eyes down while waiting for the response from Haruka.

"Of course! What are you talking about, if I didn't think you could do this I wouldn't ask you in the first place" she said slamming her down repeatedly on the table causing Yukino to yelp and smile nervously.

"I mean, look at you! You have the head for this Yukino you just need to take matters in your own hand and show them who's in charge" she continued.

The rest of the lunch consisted of Haruka giving instruction after instruction to poor Yukino who seemed to shrink at the responsibility and expectation her friend loaded on her. Shizuru had watched most of the conversation in silence but couldn't avoid feeling a bit sorry for the girl. Although Haruka meant well with her support and tips, she also made it clear that she would supervise what Yukino did and was it something the girl felt uncomfortable with was it to constantly have eyes on her. So when Haruka collected her thing and went to prepare for her next class Shizuru rose ready to leave as well. Holding her bag in her left hand she put her hand on the younger girl for the second time that day.

"Don't worry Yukino-san, she only means well and I will be there with you" Yukino looked up at her, a faint smile crossing her lips before nodding her shoulder still slumped though and Shizuru nodded back before bowing slightly. "Thank you for the lunch Yukino, I appreciate it, I'm sorry I didn't took part of it" she said turning around.

"It's alright Shizuru-san. I know you rarely eat at lunch" came the reply.

"I will see you later during our meeting, have a good first day Yukino-san" and with that the older girl left.

On her way to class she was stopped a few times to talk to some students, some simply congratulating her for her position as the president, others to just have a small talk. She eventually got to her homeroom, waiting for her first class. As she sat there waiting for things to get started she couldn't help to think how relieved she was that she and Haruka didn't have the same class. It's not that Haruka was any burden of any sort. Rather the other way around, the girl was brighter than she at times appeared. No it wasn't that she was stupid that had shizuru relieved the girl wasn't there. But rather that extreme almost obsessive drive to compete and be competitive about almost anything.

For some reason she had also chosen Shizuru as her rival. Her equal. A worthy opponent. She supposed it was of sort an honour to be regarded so highly by someone like Haruka. But it could also at times be very tiring. For example. Haruka had made a point to race Shizuru who could bring most things up to their flat and who could get her room done first. Haruka had a gift to make any task to a competition. So unfortunately things could tend to be stiff between the two when she took it too far. None of them really able to relax. Shizuru, because she wouldn't know when the other girl would declare a new contest. Haruka remained on the edge, any sign from Shizuru that she might take upon any of her rivalry attempts. Responding in any way and she could imprint it as a challenge.

So for Shizuru to get this break to her destined rival was exactly what she needed. No more one sided rivalry constantly panting in your neck. With this thought she relaxed even more in her seat. Letting her arms being closed comfortably on her desk as she took a deep breath. Not long after their homeroom teacher entered the room. A young man in his mid-20s, dark brown hair which stood in all direction. A striped shirt over a plain white t-shirt. And then jeans to top things. It's quite interesting how students had to dress in uniform while the teachers were allowed to dress as they pleased. Their young teacher called their attention before going through attendance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm aware the story is fairly slow and I will go over it trying to patch up any mistakes I've made, if you see any obvious ones, please feel free to let me know. **

**Other than that, thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**Ove and out!**


End file.
